Back Again
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf Link returns home. He thought his life would go back to being normal but then one day he finds his once enemy injured in the forest. Unable to leave him like that he takes him home and tends to him.
1. Chapter 1

Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ Twilight Princess.

'Thoughts'

 _Sign language_

(Chpt 1)

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked the hero once more.

 _I am princess._

"I hope you will visit."

 _Of course._

Zelda smiled. "Good."

 _I'll see you later princess._

"You better."

Link chuckled. _I_ _promise._ He left.

"Good luck hero." She whispered. "May the goddesses keep you safe."

"Princess?"

"Yes Hinami?"

"Are you sure about letting the hero go?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright then."

"It's a shame though."

"What is a shame princess?"

"He would have made an excellent member of the royal guards."

"Then why did you allow for him to leave?"

"He wouldn't have been happy."

"Oh." That surprised Hinami.

"Best thing to do was to let him o."

"I see."

"He'll be happy out there than he would be here."

"I understand now."

"You once asked me what made a ruler great. Being a good princess means doing what is right for the kingdom. Being a great princess means never forgetting an individual."

"I see."

"He will be happy and as both his princess and his friend I want him to be happy."

"You are truly a great princess."

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"You're welcome princess."


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

 _Sign Language_

(With Link)

Link walked out of the throne room. He made his way to the royal stables. He was happy that the princess was letting him go. He had been worried she would make him stay but luckily it was the opposite.

When Link arrived those who worked there greeted him. He waved at them as he made his way to Epona's stall. He led her out and into Hyrule Field. Once there he mounted her.

Epona neighed in excitement before taking off. She seemed to know that they were going home. Link and Epona were lucky they had no trouble on the way back. It didn't take them long to be back at their home. It was nighttime when they arrived so Link decided to go to bed after he made himself some dinner. He dismounted and Epona automatically went to her spot. She began eating. Link smiled before he climbed the ladder. He made a simple meal, ate, changed, then finally he went to bed.

* * *

(Next morning)

Link woke early that morning. He quickly ate some breakfast before getting dressed. It was odd wearing his regular clothes instead of his hero clothes. He grabbed his sword just in case he needed them before he left his house. He went over to Epona.

Epona muzzled his cheek. He silently laughed before giving her a few carrots. She quickly ate them. He kissed her muzzle before leaving.

The minute he entered the village Illia spotted him. She gasped before running over to him.

"Link!"

Her scream gained the attention of the other villagers. Link smiled as he waved at them. At once they all ran towards him.

"You're back." Beth said as hugged him.

 _I_ _am._

"We missed you." Colin said.

"It's been boring." Malo groaned.

Mayor No clapped him on the back. "I'm glad your back."

"Good to see you. Got any new sword tricks you can show me?" Talons asked.

"How are you doing?" Uli asked as she cradled her newborn daughter.

 _I'm good._

"Wha-" Talo was cut off by Illia.

"Calm down everyone." She yelled. "Let Link breath. None of you are giving him a chance to respond."

"Sorry Link." The villagers replied sheepishly.

 _Thank you._

"You're welcome. I have an idea let's have a welcome home party for Link."

"That is a great idea darling." Mayor Bo said. "Go relax Link. We will set it up."

 _Are you sure?_

"Yes I am." Mayor Bo told him. "After all you did for us and Hyrule you deserve a break."

"I'll get you when it's done."

 _Okay. Thanks Illia, mayor Bo,_ everyone.

"You're welcome."

Link smiled before looking at Illia. _I_ _hate to ask but could you take Epona to the spring? I know she misses you and I figured you could look at her injuries. She likes you to look at them instead of me._

Illia giggled. "I loved to."

 _Thank you._

"Of course." She then pushed him towards his house. "I'll see you later."

Link chuckled. _Okay._

Link went back home. He stopped by Epona and gave her a few pats. He kissed her muzzle before going inside. He cleaned his house before deciding to take a nap.

'Hopefully I don't dream about him.' Link thought as he climbed into bed. 'I won't be able to sleep if I do.'

He quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He didn't want to dwell on them. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

(Timeskip: Party time)

Link had been in the middle of putting away his things when someone knocked on the door. He put the iron boots down on the floor and went to answer the door. It was Illia. She smiled brightly.

"Ready?"

 _I_ _am._

"Good. You...you okay?" Illia hesitantly asked.

Link sighed. _Not really. I will be though. With time_.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say except, "Um you know that I'm here for you if you want to talk or hang out, right?"

 _I know. Thank you_. He smiled at her.

"Good."

The two walked to the party. It was held at the ranch due to it being the biggest area. The goats were already inside. The two were unaware of the golden eyes that watched from the shadows. The eyed that followed Link since he left the castle.

As soon as he arrived he was shown to a chair and handed a plate of food. He smiled as he listened to the children recall their experience after they had been kidnapped. They all heard it but they knew it helped for them to talk about it so they listened. They all still had nightmares but not as many as they had in the beginning.

For the first time Illia talked about it. They had to help her since her memory was still a little fuzzy and there were blanks in it. Her father was happy. It meant that she was working through it finally. His heart always hurt when she had a nightmare. Now she was healing and he was happy.

After a while it was time for Link to talk. The others assured him that he didn't have to but he waved them off. He decided to start from the beginning.

 _It starts with Illia getting upset with when she saw that Epona was injured after I rescued the kids from the woods._

Illia jumped in. "I remember that day. I was so angry that I refused to listen."

 _I went to. The springs to talk to you. Colin joined me hoping he could help._

"I let Colin in but I locked the gate to keep you out."

 _Before that I had been stopped by Malo, Talo, and Beth._

"Oh yeah!" Milo explained. "We blamed Colin for getting us into trouble and Link lent us his sword so that they could get through."

Jaggle looked at his son. "Why did you blame Colin?"

"I was angry about getting punished and at the time I didn't think it was my fault." Malo admitted. "Since I look up to Link and he saved us I didn't blame him. Colin told his dad and he told you so I blamed Colin." He looked at the blonde haired boy. "I am really sorry Colin. I was wrong to say all those mean things to you."

"I'm sorry too. You were only trying to get us help and we were awful." Talo chimed in.

"We were really horrible. Sorry." Beth apologized. "We knew better then to enter the woods and you told your dad so that he could save us."

Colin smiled brightly. "I forgive you all."

"Thanks Colin." The three said at the same time.

"Aw. They're growing up." Uli cooed.

"Mom!" Colin whined playfully.

The adults laughed at that. Once they finished Link returned to his story. His hands moved slowly as he recounted what occurred.

Illia apologized once more for not listening. Link laughed as he waved her off.

 _I_ regained _consciousness and ran to go find them. I crossed the bridge and there was a wall of darkness. A monster hand pulled me in. Instead of turning into a spirit like you all I turned into a black and grey wolf._

Before Link could continue he was interrupted. "Spirit?" Colin asked.

"Black and grey wolf?" Rusl asked at the same time as his son.

 _Yes. I was black and grey. W_ -

"Oh my Goddess." Rusl and Hanch gasped together.

"Dad?" Colin and Beth said as they looked at their respective dads in confusion.

"I tried to kill you with a hawk." Hanch paled.

"I tried to kill you too." Rusl also paled.

Everyone gasped in horror. Link on the other hand gave them a forgiving smile.

 _It's okay. I understand why you both had attacked me. I was a wolf at the time and the kids were kidnapped. You thought I was one of the monsters who took them. I understand. I never held it against you. After all, how would you know that I was a wolf?_

Most looked at the hero in surprise. The kids smiled since they knew Link would forgive them. Illia shook her head in exasperated fondness. Link would forgive anyone if he knew they had done it for a reason.

Rusl and Hanch exchanged looks before Hanch spoke. "You are truly one of a kind. Your amazing Link. Thank you for your forgiveness."

Link looked confused. _What do you mean_?

"We tried to kill you Link. Many would be pissed that we tried yet you knew the reason and it was enough of one for you to forgive us." Rusl explained.

 _But you thought I was a monster. You were protecting your families._ Link protested. _I understand why you attacked me._

"Oh Link. Thank you." Rusl said.

Link smiled before he continued once more. He told them about Minda and how she helped him escape the cell. He explained the sewers and the spirits. Colin interrupted before he could tell them about Zelda.

"Um Link?"

 _Yes Colin?_

"You keep mentioning spirits and I remembered earlier you said that you turned into a wolf instead of a spirit. We never turned into spirits and I never saw one."

Link smiled at him. _Those_ _who don't belong in the twilight turns into spirits. Link began. Ordon didn't because they were never shrouded in twilight. Everyone outside did indeed turn into spirits. You just weren't aware of it nor could you see me as a wolf while you were a spirit. When Minda was not in the twilight she turned into a shadow._

"What?"

Link smiled at them in understanding. He had a hard time with it when it first happened. He explained it again for him and the others. He went more in-depth and once he finished Beth gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom, Sera, asked.

"When we were in Kakariko Village the shaman took us in. Since the place was crawling with monsters we hid in his house. Luda mentioned a secret room her father had sealed."

The other three gasped before Malo spoke. "I remember that. We had been talking about Link. Luda mentioned the room then she explained how to open it. Barnes began to open it when Luda told us why it had been sealed."

"Wasn't it because of monstrous bugs?" Colin asked.

"It was." Beth confirmed. "Barnes dropped the torch he was using. Not long after that the torches were lit and the passage opened."

"That was you wasn't Link?" Talo asked.

 _It was._ Link smiled.

"Why?" Colin asked.

 _Each sacred spring holds a guardian spirit. For example Ordon Spring hold Ordona. They protect each providence. Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru had their lights stolen from them. As a wolf I would hunt down these bugs because they held the light. Once I found all their Tears of Light I returned to the springs. Light returns to the province and spirits return to human form and so do I._

"Wow." Fado stared at Link with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what his friend had been forced to do and was glad that it was over.

"Amazing." The kids gasped out.

"Dear Goddesses." Mayor Bo said as he hugged Link. "Thank you for going through all of that for our children. I just wish that it hadn't happened."

 _It's fine._ He looked at the ones he saved. _They are worth it_. He smiled softly.

"Thank you Link." Mayor Bo and the other adults said.

 _You're welcome._ He continued with his tale.

Fado hugged his friend. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Link hugged him back. Like he had told them Colin, Malo, Talo, Beth, Illia, and Rioto were well worth all the trouble he had gone to. He would do it all again.

"Go get some rest." He told him.

Okay.

"Night Link." The kids hugged him and so did Illia.

Night everyone.

The others began cleaning up after as Link went home. He said goodnight to Epona before going up and finish putting his things away. He then went to bed. He fell asleep quickly.


End file.
